


Overheard, Torchwood Office, 2 a.m.

by MyBloodyUnicorn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Flash Fic, Masturbation, Roleplay, Suit Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBloodyUnicorn/pseuds/MyBloodyUnicorn





	Overheard, Torchwood Office, 2 a.m.

"Martha Jones! How was your first week with Torchwood?"

"Is it _always_ like this?"

"Nope. Sometimes it's worse."

"Blimey."

"It's good to have to you on the team, Martha... I missed you."

"Well, thank you. I missed you, too. Don't get me wrong, I don't miss most of what we _went_ through..."

"Who can blame you? A few Weevils are nothing compared to The Master."

"Ugh, no, indeed. Don't miss him one bit."

"Do you... ever miss _him_ , though?"

"What, The Doctor? I... I don't know. Yes, sometimes, I suppose. I miss seeing him. I miss his face."

"I miss his _old_ face -- did you ever get to see it?"

"No, never. What old face?"

"Oh, it was glorious: all ears and nose and the softest lips..."

"What, _you kissed him_?" 

"Only once. I thought I'd never see him again. Wait, you mean you didn't?" 

"Once. Sort of _._ " 

"Sort of?"

"It wasn't a real kiss or anything. He used me as a decoy."

"Oh, Martha... I'm sorry." 

"Yeah, well, that's two of us then."

"Can I... hmm. Can I show you something? You can't laugh, though, okay? Promise?"

"I... yes, of course. What is it?"

"Don't look for a minute. Just... close your eyes, turn around."

"Um, okay... look, is this going to be another hand in a jar, Jack? Because I'm still not over that one. Hand...  _in a jar_. Which you kept."

"It's not a hand... okay, you can look now."

"Oh my God."

"Huh? What do you think?"

"Oh my God... _it's perfect_."  _  
_

"It is, isn't it? I found this tailor, this little old man who works here in Cardiff. I just told him what I wanted and what color and he... made the suit for me."

"It's exactly how I remember it. You even got the trainers on!"

"Oh, naturally, can't have one without the other. Oh, and... look, I even got the glasses." 

"It's just _perfect_. But... why?"

"Well... why not, I figured?"

"Come on, Jack. Why, really?"

"Close my office door."

"Everyone's gone home. There's no one here but us."

"Just... close it."

"Oh." 

"And, you'll see, if you sit just over _here_..."

" _Oh_. So... wait. You just sit here in your office and look at yourself wearing his clothes?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you -- oh my God. _Jack_. Do you, you know,  _get off_  seeing yourself like this?"

"Hey, when you've been around as long as I have, you gotta keep things interesting."

"I cannot believe you right now."

"I'm just saying, sometimes, when I miss him, I put it on and whatever happens, happens."

"You are... _un_ believable."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"It is a _really_ lovely suit, though. Gosh, it even feels the same. Um, Jack..."

"What?"

"Could I... mmm, sorry, never mind."

"Could you what?"

"No, it's nothing. Never mind. It's... it's too embarrassing."

"Come on. It's me. You can tell me."

"I was just thinking... next time, would it be okay if I, you know, if I -- could I -- _could I watch?_ "

"Martha Jones. _I thought you'd never ask_."


End file.
